Conto Sobre a Amizade
by Gra Evans
Summary: Quando lembranças se misturam com o presente como guardar rancor de um velho amigo?


Ele estava sentado naquelas mesas de mogno na sala que foi designada sua quando o convidaram para o cargo.

Havia no canto perto da parede uma mala pequena para a quantidade de pertences que havia trazido. As carteiras estavam dispostas em círculo por causa da última aula em que conversara com os alunos depois de uma aula prática com um bicho-papão. Do outro lado da mesa havia no canto uma enorme caixa de água com um bicho de cor verde-bile, chifrinhos pontiagudos e olhos que pareciam fendas amarelas, que observavam cada canto do aquário procurando uma saída.

'Professor, hum?' pensou Remus olhando para as paredes do castelo que o faziam sentir como se estivesse a 19 anos atrás quando apesar do perigo eminente da época, suas maiores preocupações eram passar nos Níveis Ordinários de Magia e que os amigos não se machucassem em suas aventuras.

Olhou mais uma vez para o mini mapa que havia feito com alguns feitiços para que pudesse ver se Harry, o filho de um de seus melhores amigos ainda estava bem apesar da ameaça do criminoso Sirius Black a solta, esse que já fora um de seus melhores amigos, mas que agora só conseguia guardar repulsa e rancor.

Remus observou Harry andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, estava perto dali. Levantou-se da cadeira espreguiçando-se um pouco para se livrar do cansaço que carregava pela proximidade da lua cheia. Caminhou até a porta para olhar pela fresta da mesma o corredor do castelo.

Viu o garoto no final do corredor.

– Harry?

O menino virou o procurando, com uma expressão de curiosidade se espalhando por seu rosto.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Remus num tom suave. – Onde estão Ron e Hermione?

– Hogsmeade – respondeu Harry sem o encarar nos olhos.

– Ah – comentou. Remus observou o garoto por um instante. – Por que você não entra? Acabei de receber um grindylow para a nossa próxima aula.

– Um o quê? – perguntou Harry.

Remus deu espaço para o garoto entrar na sala. O grindylow comprimia a cara contra o vidro, fazendo caretas e agitando os dedos longos e afiados.

– Demônio aquático – explicou Remus, examinando o grindylow pensativamente. – Não deve nos dar muito trabalho, não depois dos kappas. O truque é deixar as mãos deles sem ação. Reparou nos dedos anormalmente compridos? Fortes, mas muito quebradiços.

O grindylow arreganhou os dentes verdes e em seguida se enterrou num emaranhado de ervas em um canto do aquário.

– Aceita uma xícara de chá? – ofereceu Remus, procurando a chaleira. – Eu estava mesmo pensando em preparar uma.

– Tudo bem – aceitou Harry.

Remus deu alguns golpes de varinha na chaleira e na mesma hora saiu do bico uma baforada de vapor quente.

– Sente-se – convidou Remus, tirando a tampa de uma lata empoeirada.

– Receio que só tenha chá em saquinhos... Mas eu diria que você já bebeu chá em folhas até demais. – completou ansioso.

Harry olhou para ele.

– Como foi que o senhor soube disso? – o garoto perguntou.

– A Profª. McGonagall me contou – respondeu Remus, passando ao garoto uma caneca lascada cheia de chá. – Você não está chateado, está?

– Não. – o garoto respondeu.

Remus observou o rosto de Harry levemente cansado e com traços do que parecia preocupação. Então Remus perguntou: – Tem alguma coisa preocupando-o, Harry?

– Não – disse o garoto e bebeu um pouco de chá. – Tem – completou em seguida, pousando a xícara de chá na mesa. – O senhor se lembra daquele dia em que lutamos contra o bicho-papão?

– Sim – Remus respondeu sem entender.

– Por que o senhor não me deixou enfrentar o bicho? – perguntou Harry abruptamente.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Eu teria pensado que isto era óbvio, Harry – disse Remus surpreso.

Mas Harry não pareceu convencido com a resposta. Remus observava aqueles olhos verdes tão vivos e de repente como se algo dentro dele se remexesse e um sentimento aconchegante o atingisse, ele sentiu-se em um transe e era como se tudo na sala tivesse mudado, as paredes do castelo agora tinham janelas e o ambiente parecia bem maior, podia ouvir ao fundo o murmúrio de algumas pessoas conversando.

– Você viu aquela questão sobre lobisomens? Acho que respondi errado.

Olhou para o lado procurando quem dissera isso e percebeu que estava no salão comunal da grifinória cheio de alunos. Estava tudo confuso parecia já ter visto aquela cena antes, procurou o Harry para entender o que houve e o garoto não estava lá, ao em vez dele uma garota de cabelos espessos e ruivos que lhe caíam pelos ombros e olhos amendoados sensacionalmente verdes o encarava com preocupação.

– Por quê? – Lily repetiu como Harry havia feito.

Remus extasiado pelo que estava acontecendo piscou algumas vezes. Olhou para trás e se deparou com um garoto de cabelos negros muito despenteados e olhos castanhos arrepiando os cabelos mais ainda se possível, que antes olhava para um pergaminho, mas agora o encarava abertamente com um pedido de desculpas estampando na face. Ao lado dele um garoto de cabelos negros que caíam sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elegância displicente, o cordão que o grupo de amigos dividia pendente sobre a camisa amarrotada, cochilava um sono leve. 'Ah, ele lembrava daquele dia' Sirius passara o dia fazendo favores e prometendo o resto de sua vida acadêmica nas festas particulares de Slugorn para conseguir a poção de acônito para Remus.

– Remus, por quê você os defende?

Remus voltou o seu olhar para Lily novamente que agora tinha uma expressão de preocupação com um leve traço de impaciência.

Olhou para aqueles olhos mais uma vez era incrível pensar que mesmo nesse sonho acordado os olhos de Lily eram incrivelmente hipnotizantes.

Procurou os rostos dos velhos amigos novamente, mas percebeu que voltara a ver a sala com a caixa de vidro que continha o grindylow, sua mesa de mogno e as carteiras organizadas em círculo.

– Professor? – Agora era Harry que tinha traços de impaciência no rosto.

– Desculpe-me – falou Remus depois de se recuperar – Bem, presumi que se o bicho-papão o enfrentasse, ele assumiria a forma de Lord Voldemort.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

– Pelo visto eu me enganei – desculpou-se Remus, franzindo a testa. – Mas eu não achei uma boa ideia Voldemort se materializar na sala de aula. Imaginei que os alunos entrariam em pânico.

– Logo no começo, eu realmente pensei em Voldemort – disse o garoto. – Mas depois, eu... eu me lembrei daqueles dementadores.

– Entendo – falou Remus, lembrando da cena no vagão. Pensando bem Harry se parecia com pai mais do que fisicamente – Bem, bem... Estou impressionado. – Ele sorriu brevemente ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do garoto. – Isto sugere que o que você mais teme é o medo. Muito sensato, Harry.

Harry não disse nada e bebeu mais chá.

– Então você andou pensando que eu não acreditava que você tivesse capacidade para enfrentar o bicho-papão? – perguntou Remus.

– Bem... é. – De repente o garoto parecia bem mais aliviado – Prof. Lupin, o senhor sabe que os dementadores...

O garoto foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

– Entre – convidou Remus.

A porta se abriu e Severo entrou. Trazia um cálice ligeiramente fumegante e parou, apertando os olhos negros, ao ver Harry.

– Ah, Severo – exclamou Remus sorridente. – Muito obrigado. Podia deixar aí na mesa para mim?

Snape pousou o cálice fumegante, os olhos indo de Harry para Remus.

– Eu estava mostrando a Harry o meu grindylow. – disse Remus em tom agradável, indicando o tanque de água.

– Fascinante – comentou Snape sem sequer olhar para o tanque. – Você devia beber isso logo, Lupin.

– É, é, vou beber.

– Fiz um caldeirão cheio – continuou Snape. – Se precisar de mais...

– Provavelmente eu deveria tomar mais um pouco amanhã. Muito obrigado, Severo.

– De nada – disse o colega. Snape se retirou de costas para a porta, sem sorrir, vigilante.

Harry olhou, curioso, para o cálice. Remus sorriu.

– O Prof. Snape teve a bondade de preparar esta poção para mim – explicou ele. – Nunca fui um bom preparador de poções e esta aqui é particularmente complexa. – Apanhou o cálice e cheirou-o. – É pena que o açúcar estrague o efeito da poção – acrescentou, tomando um golinho e estremecendo.

– Por quê...? – começou Harry. Remus olhou para ele e respondeu à pergunta incompleta.

– Tenho me sentido meio indisposto. Esta poção é a única coisa que me ajuda. Tenho a sorte de estar trabalhando ao lado do Prof. Snape; não há muitos bruxos que saibam prepará-la.

Remus tomou mais um golinho.

– O Prof. Snape é muito interessado nas Artes das Trevas – disse o garoto de repente.

– É mesmo? – admirou-se Remus, levemente interessado na frase abrupta do garoto, enquanto tomava mais um gole.

– Tem gente que supõe que ele faria qualquer coisa para ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Remus esvaziou o cálice e fez uma careta. Era engraçado pensar que Harry assim como James sempre suspeitava das ações de Snape.

– Horrível – disse Remus. – Bem, Harry, é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Vejo você mais tarde na festa.

– Certo – concordou Harry, deixando na mesa a xícara vazia.

O cálice vazio continuava a fumegar.

Remus olhou pela janela, talvez não conseguisse realmente guardar rancor de Sirius, na verdade no mais profundo de seus sentimentos queria acreditar que o amigo jamais havia traído a confiança de todos e matado seus melhores amigos. 'Naquela época nem conseguia imaginar que Padfoot fosse capaz de fazer mal aos amigos.'


End file.
